once upon a time
by indelibilities
Summary: falling is really okay when it's falling in love. (lucius&narcissa and falling for slytherin knights in green and silver armor)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This was written for the sleep queen's Not a Fairytale Challenge. Also for Soccerisawesome19's John Green challenge on HPFC, with the prompt: ****"It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."**

It starts out just like any story. It starts with a pretty princess and a handsome prince and a _once upon a time._

Once upon a time there lived Narcissa Black. Narcissa was the very picture of a princess, slim and blonde and obedient with big blue eyes and pouty pink lips.

Once upon a time there lived Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a perfect prince, chivalrous and brave with grey eyes and high cheekbones and eyebrows that arched elegantly. He was a knight in shining armor, to be certain.

But Lucius was not really a perfect prince and Narcissa (youyouyou) was not such a princess.

**.**__

You believe in fairytales, always have. You believe that someday your silver, pureblood prince will come and sweep you off your feet.

A perfect, ambitious, Slytherin who will take you away from your sisters (one crazy, one traitor) and build you a castle.

**.**

When you meet him he smiles a mocking smile and kisses your hand. You vow to yourself that someday, he will give you a real smile, one that is not underplayed with cruelty and mockery.

**. **

You were, as all purebloods are, betrothed when you were born. It's not until he says in his smooth, commanding voice, "Lucius Malfoy at your service," that you realize you've been talking to your future husband.

But your face is blank as you say, "Pleasure. I'm Narcissa Black."

His eyes betray shock for a second, widening almost imperceptibly before returning to the cold grey which lacks all emotion.

You know that under the formalities and sneers, there is a person in Lucius Malfoy, and you are determined to dig him out.

**.**

You find him near the beginning of seventh year. He sits by the edge of the lake, staring at the dark water.

"_What's wrong with you?" _You hiss as you take a seat next to him.

"It's the proper thing to do, working for Him. You know that- unless of course you're like your blood traitor sister."

"I am nothing like _her!" _ You spit out, glaring daggers at him. "Her and her stupid mudblood husband and all their blood equality! I am _nothing _like her."

Lucius laughs, but it is not his usual sneering laugh. He merely sounds as though he is contemplating something too important to bother with patronizing you. "You're right. You are nothing like her."

"I just think you should've waited till you graduated! It's dangerous like this, if Dumbledore found it out, you could end up in Azkaban."

He smiles slightly. "I'll be careful."

**.**

It is two in the morning on the Christmas Eve of your sixth year. Lucius and you are sitting on the astronomy tower at one in the morning.

He picks up his wand and sits perfectly still, waiting. You freeze beside him, listening. When a bat flies past, he stupefies it and you watch it plummet to the ground.

"You see, Narcissa? I'm not good for you."

You are the bat. You are falling for him and to hit the ground will break you, but somehow you don't even care.

**.**

He smiles, and metal flashes.

There is a silver knife clenched between his teeth, reflecting the moonlight. It shines silver, and in that moment, you see that the silver emblem on his cloak and the knife between his teeth is the closest Lucius has ever had to shining armor. In that moment, you realize- he is not a boy. The lines of his faces are hard, chiseled in stone, and his eyes are hard, calculating (although sometimes, when he looks at you, you think you see something like love). Lucius grew up, and you're starting to think he had grown up before you met.

Lucius Malfoy has never believed in fairytales and he knows that he is not a prince.

You know that too, but you're starting to realize that maybe that's ok. Maybe you don't need a prince to be happy.

**.**

He removes the knife, tucking it into his sleeve, and pats the ground beside him. You sit.

"Why did you have a knife between your teeth, Lucius?"

"It's a metaphor, see: you put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."

You study him for a moment. "Yes, I do see. I do."

**.**

"Damn it Narcissa, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly refuse the Dark Lord entry to our house!"

You have hit the ground, and your wings are broken. (But the fall gave you such a _rush _and you felt so _alive_ and falling is really okay when it's falling in love.)

**.**

Once upon a time there lived Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy is not a princess, and she is not obedient. Narcissa Malfoy is the woman who lies to the Dark Lord to save her son.

Once upon a time there lived Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy is not a prince, and he is not brave. Lucius Malfoy is the man who holds his not-quite-princesses hand as they race through the halls of Hogwarts screaming for their son.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy do not lead a fairytale life, and they will be split apart by justice. Lucius will go to Azkaban for his crimes and Narcissa will wait years for him to come back.

They will not have a happily ever after, but that's ok. They will still have their once upon a time.


End file.
